This invention relates to a collector which may be attached to a vehicle below an existing fuel overflow outlet on said vehicle so as to collect fuel exiting the overflow and prevent discharge of the fuel overflow into the environment.
Vehicles which operate on liquid fuels, particularly petroleum fuels, commonly have fuel overflow means. Fuel is placed into the vehicle, and if excess fuel is placed into the fuel tank, the excess fuel exits the vehicle through an overflow line or tube. Such overflow lines cause the excess fuel to be I discharged into the atmosphere, where such fuels become pollutants.
A common example of such a vehicle is a boat. Boats, which are frequently diesel powered, have such overflow lines. Diesel fuel is placed into the tank, and as the tank becomes full, fuel flows from the tank into an overflow line, with the discharge point of the overflow line being through the hull of the boat, causing the fuel to be discharged into the water. Such discharged fuel constitutes a pollutant which is discharged into lakes, rivers, bays, and other bodies of water.
The present invention is a collector which may be placed underneath a fuel overflow or outlet on a vehicle so as to collect the excess fuel and prevent its discharge into the environment, and particularly into water. After the fuel is collected into the bag, the bag may be removed from the vehicle and sealed for proper disposal. Two embodiments of this device are presented herein.